Minecraft Modded Adventures
by The Multiverse Champion
Summary: My own personal story about a modded adventure. Apparently, I got sucked into Minecraft and I can't get out!


**Well, this is something that's been on my mind for a while. I've been wanting to do a minecraft story for a while. Oh and by the way I got Super Smash Bros for 3DS. Good game but a little easy to get everything. Oh well on to the show. Oh and I don't own anyhting.**

Hello, there. My name is Bryan. I'm just an ordinary person. I have black hair and brown eyes. Not the skinniest, but I'm not fat. Not gonna lie, my life is boring. Ever since I got into High School, it's been so boring. Anyway, I'm 13 turning 14 this year. I've been playing Minecraft for a while now. It gets boring, but thats why I play with mods. However there hasn't been alot of good mods in a while, so as an act of bordem I found every mod I could find, and got them. Oh well now let's see what will happen.

"God fucking damn it!" Just stabbed myself with a pencil I had lying around. It was bleeding, and a bit of it fell on the charger for my computer. I just shrugged, and plugged it in."Eh, what's the worst that could happen." I said. Then I started up Minecraft, but instead of it crashing, like I thought it would, it turned completly black. "Oh Fuck."_ "Well that's just great." _I thought._ "My computer's busted."_ I was about to go and ask for help when It turned on. When I looked into it a jumped back a bit. It was me! But he looked darker and his eyes were all white, like Herobrine's.

The next thing that happened almost gave me a heart attack. It started talking."You, bow down to me." I blinked and cleaned out my ears to make sure I heard this right. "Hey! I said bow down, now!" I started to glare at the screen. Who does this me think I am. He had no right to talk to me like that. "Oh yeah, what are _you_ going to do. Your, just a computer virus." I said smugly. Now he looked steamed. "Listen boy, if you don't bow now i'll..." then I cut him off "Listen, I don't have to do anything, so shut it!" I said a little to loud. Then his eyes turned red and he grabbed my throat and started pulling me in. I tried to make him let go, but his grip was to good. Then as he pulled me all the way through, I fainted.

When I woke up, I saw the sun. So beautiful in all it's yellow and squarness. I closed my eyes again. Then at realization at my last thought they opened right up. I then said in confusion "Wait, what, square!" I rubbed my eyes and looked again to be sure. Sure enough the sun was a perfect square. I felt something digging into my back and I grabbed it. Strange thing, it felt like my phone. It had a note taped to it. It said "play me". I turned on my phone and there was a video. I pressed play, wondering who did this. It was that evil me! He started talking. "I bet your wondering where in hell you are right now." _"You bet I am"_ I thought. "Well your in my world now, welcome to Minecraftia, bitch." My eyes widened at that last part._ "Wait I'm in Minecraftia, as in Minecraft."_ He then continued. "Now that I have your attention, I'm betting your wondering how I did this." I geuss he really knew me. "You see when your DNA got onto the electrical current to your computer, it allowed the DNA to flow into the data stream of Minecraft. After which it found previous data on a powerfull entity, you know as Herobrine, and merged with that data, creating me and my powers." His story just left me shocked. I couldn't even think of anything to say to that. "Now as for my name, I have chosen the name Hero-Bryan as to my creation. To you I say one last thing, have fun surviving dick." He said strangley calm.

Now that I knew why I was here, I decided to do the first thing that came to mind. So I started screaming and running around. Then after what I figured had been at least 10 minutes, I calmed down. So I looked around and found a tree. "I wonder?" I knocked on it and it broke a little. So I just kept knocking on it repeatively and it broke. "Yes!" I said as I got the wood. I had a strange feeling though that I was being watched though, but I shrugged it off, as I continued chopping wood.

**Well that's the first chapter hoped you enjoyed. Bye!**


End file.
